Azkaban: Marauder Style
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: Sentenced to Azkaban for murdering Quirrell, Harry bands together with Sirius and later, Ginny, to bring the weirdest, most unqiue Azkaban story. With all those Quidditch posters in their cell, Albus won't know what hit him. It's Azkaban...Marauder Style!
1. The Trial

**AN AZKABAN STORY...  
...WITH A LITTLE BIT OF FUN...**

_**Story Summary: **_Quirrell was a bit smarter, and one event throws the whole world off balance When Harry Potter – and later, Ginny Weasley – gets thrown into Azkaban for murdering Quirrell, he meets his godfather, and they band together to give everyone the weirdest, most unique Azkaban story out there. With all those Quidditch posters in the room, Dumbledore won't know what hit him. (Neither will Voldemort, as a matter of fact, especially when he tries to break out his servants from Azkaban)

* * *

**Azkaban: Marauder Style!  
**_**By FashionStarlet**_

* * *

**Part One: **_The Trial_

Harry couldn't believe he was here. When he'd accepted his Hogwarts Letter, he didn't expect to find out he was world famous. And he didn't expect that the Dark Lord he supposedly killed to be living at the school in the disguise of Quirrell. And he most definitely didn't expect that when he put his hands on Quirrell's face, that it would land him in the Ministry of Magic, awaiting his trial. Yes, his _trial_.

Arthur Weasley looked at him with a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry, Harry, you really were a good boy. I'm afraid I can't go any further." Harry tried not to look into his eyes, but Arthur's words rang in his head. _You __**were**__ a good boy._

"But I didn't do it," Harry said, quietly. Molly shot him a disappointed look, and she turned, trying to turn Ginny – who Molly didn't want to leave with the twins in the Atrium – back to the path from where they came from. The smaller girl broke out from Molly's grasp, and lost the shyness she usually felt when being in his presence. She hugged him tightly, and even though she was shorter than Harry and he never talked to her, he hugged her back.

"I believe you Harry," she whispered, and Harry felt like breaking down. She was one of the few people who actually believed him, apart from Hermione – who had gone ballistic when she found out she wasn't allowed to enter the Ministry because she was a minor Muggleborn – and the twins. Ginny suddenly turned to her parents, her hair slightly smack Harry's chin. She glared at her parents, "I can't believe you guys are doing this! You know Harry wouldn't do such a thing. I've never met him properly and I already know he's too noble. You've got to believe him, Mum! Dad?"

She said the last bit in a pleading voice, and Arthur looked torn. Molly shook her head, slowly. Her face looked pained, "Ginny, I really do want to believe you, but Dumbledore admitted to seeing Harry kill Quirrell. I believe Dumbledore; you know he would never lead us wrong. Harry – I, I wish you would've taken a different path. At one point, I felt like you were family. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

"We can't have Dark Lords at Hogwarts," Arthur said, softly, before pushing a helplessly sad Ginny to the staircase. Harry looked at them all with silent tears streaming down his face. Then, with one last look at the crying Ginny – the person who'd stood by him, even though he had barely even said a 'Hello' to her – before pushing open the doors to the Wizgenmont to meet his fate.

This trial would decide whether he would live or not, and everyone knew it.

* * *

"The accused is present," Fudge called out, as Harry nervously sat on the seat. Various faces looked down at him, including one Harry knew all too well. Lucius Malfoy. Fudge didn't notice Harry's annoyed look, because he was muttering to himself. "At last."

Fudge cleared his throat, "Disciplinary hearing of the 7th of June, regarding a physical offense and ignorance of Eradication Decree of Minor and Major Parties, committed by one, Harry James Potter, resident of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The offense was committed on 4 June, 1991."

He paused, as several people gasped at the implication. "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Daniel Styryr Parkinson, witnesses: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Head of Wizgenmont and Ronald Billius Weasley, student at Hogwarts."

At the mention of Ron, Harry's face snapped up and he gave him a pleading look, but he refused to look at his 'supposed best friend'. Harry's hopes crushed. _If my best friend was against me, what chance do I have in Court?_

"The charges against the accused: that he deliberately and knowingly killed a teacher of the school, while venturing into areas that were clearly stated out of bounds by the Teachers, as well as aiding a staff member in the smuggling of an illegal dragon, and doing damage to school property, and stealing and destroying a magical artefact." More people looked shocked at the revelation and Harry stared at Ron with a betrayed look on his face. The Weasley still refused to look at him, but his cheeks were visibly quite red.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, shooting Harry an evil look.

"Yes."

"Do you admit to the accusations put forth?" Fudge had a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"Yes, but I –"

"No questions asked." Fudge finished, sitting back, triumphantly.

Harry looked down at his hands. The case was already lost. With most of the court against him, he had little to no chance. Amelia Bones stood up and addressed the Wizgenmont, "Since Veritaserum is not permitted in use on a Minor, please bring forth: Witness one, Ronald Billius Weasley, student at Hogwarts, and son of Ministry Worker Arthur Weasley."

Ron was led to another chair, and Harry didn't look at him. He didn't even bother to plead. Amelia took up the line of questions, and after doing the standard procedure, she spoke, "Do you confirm or deny these accusations?"

"I confirmed them," Ron said, his voice trembling slightly.

Amelia nodded, and Daniel Parkinson stated writing, a smirk on his face. Amelia asked her next question, "Where were you during the events?"

"The first time Harry went out of bounds, he forced me to go into the third corridor. He also forced Hermione and me to help his smuggle Hagrid's dragon out of the castle. When that happened, I was in the hospital recovering from a dragon bite." Ronald stared straight ahead and Harry tried not to burst into tears right there and then.

"Madam Pompfrey in the Hospital Wing has confirmed these claims," Amelia interrupted, before giving a curt nod to Ron, "Please continue, Mr Weasley."

"He dragged Hermione and me to the corridor again, and he said he had to do something. He forced us past a Cerberus, Devil's Snare and a bunch of other stuff. At the time of the...the murder, I was in the hospital wing, knocked out and bleeding," Ron said the last bit with a shaky breath, and the words only crushed Harry's heart more. "I _hate _him."

Amelia looked taken aback, but she quickly regained her posture, and tried not to look at the broken man in the corner. "Please bring forth Witness two: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief of Wizgenmont, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts Institute for Witches and Wizards."

Dumbledore floated past, his eyes twinkling merrily. Harry had a sudden urge to shout at him. _Why was he letting them get away with this?_ Dumbledore smiled at Amelia, "I will give my own testimony, if I may, Madam Bones?"

"Yes, of course, Professor," Amelia left the podium, looking somewhat flustered. Harry had locked eyes with Dumbledore, who was still smiling as if he had won the lottery.

"Wizgenmont, today I come to you to regretfully, confirm the accusations," More witches gasped. If Dumbledore – Leader of all things Light and Holy – was accusing Harry Potter, it must be serious. "I sadly admit that I have always suspected Harry of turning to the Dark Side. I received a message saying that I had to go to the Ministry, urgently. Only when I reached Three Broomsticks did I realise that the note in my hands was written in a familiar writing – in Harry Potter's script."

Harry's jaw dropped. _He must be kidding me! I have never in my life written a letter to him!_

"When I arrived there, I saw Harry over Quirrell's body, laughing at the body. It was then I knew that he was lost forever. I tried to get Madam Pompfrey to see if she could show him the morale of our ways, but it was all, sadly, in vain." _Who was he kidding? I was laughing because despite my efforts, Voldemort was still alive. And I was in the hospital wing to treat injuries!_ "I fear that the only option we have is a twelve year sentence in Azkaban. Murder does not go lightly in the Wizarding."

Harry knew hope was lost, but then an idea struck him. He turned to Amelia Bones, his voice shaking audibly, "I will take whatever sentence you give me, but I only ask that you let me have access to the Potter Vaults and receive and send owls with purchases and letters, all of which you can scan, of course."

There was a slight murmuring in the Wizgenmont, before someone said, "He is the Boy-Who-Lived, we owe him that much, at least."

"Yes, he solved all our problems!" called out someone else, "Even if he is dark, we can easily assign Aurors to make sure none of the items are hexed, contain dark objects or are smuggling something in some way."

Those who had their families killed by Voldemort nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore looked a bit miffed, and so did Ron and Fudge. The final verdict was thus: "With exemption of the conditions given by the guilty party, Harry James Potter is sentenced to 12 years of Azkaban with no parole, and no visitors with exemption of those within his family circle." (Harry didn't care to much about the last bit, as not seeing the Dursleys was actually more of a reward then a punishment, but then again, Harry hadn't heard about Azkaban until his trial was issued)

The last words, which pierced through Harry's soft heart, was spoken by Lucius Malfoy. The aristocrat blonde smiled sweetly at Harry (almost as sweetly as the ugly, pink toad Fudge had addressed as his Secretary) and said in a mocking voice, "After all, we can't have Dark Lords in Hogwarts. Isn't that right, Harry?"

It was too bad the chains were on. He would've really liked to punch the smile of his face.

* * *

_To the Headmaster,_

_I was extremely annoyed when Dan and I got a visit by our distraught daughter. What were you thinking – keeping things like three-headed dogs and dragons in your school? I can't believe any Headmaster would even consider putting his students through things like that! Not to mention the fact that our daughter kept crying over the fact that her best friend had been sentenced to some Wizarding Prison for protecting our daughter and the school from some weird Dark Lord possesed! (I ask again - what Headmaster employs a Professor under the influence of the dark? Hermione said that you knew everything about everyone. Surely you must know about whoever was employed!)_

_If this is the sort of education you pride yourselves on, my husband and I want nothing to do with it. The details are already set and you have no say in anything, since the 'magical guardian' clause doesn't work in France. Yes, we have packed up and moved to France. We were planning on visiting it in another two year, anyway. Our daughter – Hermione Jane Granger – has already been enrolled in Beauxbatons and the Headmistress was happy to take her in and show us their spotless record. She seemed glad to take Hermione in, considering her results over the first year. (It helps that she has taken a crash course in French, but I suppose you Wizarding folk don't know about cars?) At least in France we can have a say in our daughter's life._

_Sincerely,  
Emma Granger_

* * *

Albus put down the letter from Mrs Granger and massaged his temples. He had lost one of his most prized students to his arch nemesis – Beauxbatons – but it was all for the greater good. Azkaban would do Harry a good job, and make him more vulnerable to Dumbledore's manipulation. It would also give him a hard edge, something good in battle.

Never once did it cross his mind that Harry might not forgive him.

Suddenly the fireplace flared up, and a frantic Molly Weasley's head popped through. She said, in an anxiously shrill voice, "Albus! Something is wrong with my daughter! She read the newspaper and she started hyperventilating! I think she's having a seizure, Albus! She's in so much pain that she started crying! Albus!"

Dumbledore sighed and followed Molly Weasley to the Burrow. He cast one last look at the newspaper, and knew why Ginny – the emotional Weasley girl – had been crying.

**THE BOY-WHO-KILLED...?  
HARRY POTTER SENTENCED TO AZKABAN!**

* * *

**My Little Black Book:**

This is an idea that just randomly popped into my head when I was reading some stories. This isn't one of those cliché stories, because my story has a Marauder twist to it. The condition Harry put into the trial plays a huge part in it. You'll see why. :D God, I'm going to have s much fun writing this story!

Please review if you like this story (and if you have time).  
FashionStarlet

xx


	2. Sirius Events

**A MEETING WITH GODFATHERS...  
...AND MORE MISUNDERSTANDINGS...**

_**Review Responses: **_

_Johan Rosas_ – Thank you for being my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you.  
_James 018_ – I really hope you're right…or psychic. Thanks for the review.  
_Fragon Knight 01_ – Well, hope you like this chapter, then.

_T_ – I see why you put an anonymous review. I didn't mean it like, 'Review or else this story is deleted', but I'm sorry if I'm holding chapters – what did you call it –'hostage'. I seriously didn't mean it. Whether you read it or not is up to you, but I just wanted to apologize if I came off as pushy.

_Strawberry Pajamas_ – I love your penname. It's so – yum. Thanks so much.  
_Ginny 05_ – Well, I'm going to do a lot, but you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to those who added me on favorites/alerts. I'd like it if you review, but you don't have to. Even a simple 'Great', will make my day. My first review and/or the one I love the most will get a little something dedicated to them. In this case – congratulations 'Johan Rosas' for being my first reviewer. Thanks!

* * *

**Azkaban: Marauder Style!  
**_**By FashionStarlet**_

* * *

**Part Two: **_Sirius Events_

Harry tried not to look at the rotting corpses that were curled up in the cells, but resorted to meekly humming songs under his breath. Eventually he ran out of songs (he blamed this on Dudley, who broke his radio a week after he got it) and decided to begin his version of 'Humpty Dumpty'. All in all, Harry was feeling ridiculous. And it wasn't because of the two guards that led him to his cell. Harry sighed and looked at the barren, boring room. Harry scrunched up his nose. It was worse than the ones on Muggle TV.

One of the guards pushed him inside, and Harry eyed the lumpy bed, doubtfully. Even his cupboard under the stairs looked better than this. Harry turned to one of the guards and gestured to the wall on his right, "Do you think you could remove that wall? It's awfully lonely here, and who knows what trouble I could get up to here."

The guard with the big nose grunted, "Oi, Reggie, check who is in the cell on the right. Potter wants to move in with whoever it is."

Reggie rolled his eyes, but walked (with his enormous wait, it looked more like waddling) towards the next cell, nonetheless. He returned with a toothy grin, "You'll never believe it! Sirius Black is in the cell next door."

Big-Nose laughed (a noise that sounded very scary coming from him), "They'll kill each other! Put them together, Reggie! We'll rid ourselves of two murderers!"

Harry watched the proceedings with a confused look on his face. From the way Reggie and Big-Nose had told it, it seemed as if he should hate this 'Sirius Black'. But why – he hadn't even met him? Harry watched as Big-Nose brandished his wand, and banished the stone wall, before marching out of the corridor, a dark smile on his face.

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow, before turning to his new cell mate. Sirius Black had dark, messy hair and unhealthy-looking skin. His clothes were torn in many places, and he was turning on the useless mattress. Harry eyed him once, before slowly approaching him. He almost jumped back when he heard him murmuring. He strained his ears to hear what he was saying.

"No...No...Prongs, I didn't do it! Please...James...Harry...Lily...It was Pettigrew – believe me, please!"

Harry stepped back. No, it wasn't possible. _He knew my parents?_ What was he doing in Azkaban? Harry tried to move backwards, but it was too late. Sirius was already awake and Harry looked into his hollow, lifeless eyes. He turned to Harry and croaked, "J-James?"

"Er – no," Harry scratched his hand, awkwardly, "It's Harry...Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Sirius asked, "Am I...am I hallucinating? I-I haven't seen you since you were one."

Before Harry knew what was happening, Sirius had enveloped him in a hug. Harry felt weird and oddly small in his arms. "I - I don't think you're hallucinating...but I um...heard you speak in your sleep. Did you – did you know my parents?"

Sirius's face turned mournful, "I did. They were my best friends. I'm your...I'm your godfather, you know."

Harry gaped, "You're my _godfather_? But...how did you get into Azkaban?"

Sirius started to get defensive, "I didn't do it! It was Pettigrew, I swear! I would never betray James and Lily! Please, believe me!"

"Er – okay, I believe you," Harry stepped back, "But could you explain in er – better terms?"

"I – okay," Sirius sighed, "Sorry...I tend to over-react. Do you - I can't believe I'm saying this - do you know anything about the Fidelus Charm and Secret-Keepers?"

"No," Harry tried not to look like a lost first-year, "I grew up with the Dursleys. They're Muggles."

"You mean Lily's sister?" Harry nodded and Sirius lost his lifeless look. He was now looking enraged, "WHAT? Whose idea was it to take you to those HORRIBLE MUGGLES? Lily's sister despises her..."

"Hey, calm down..." Harry laughed, nervously. Sirius stopped his rant and looked rather sheepish.

Sirius shot him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry – it's just...wait. What are you doing in Azkaban?"

"Well," Harry began, "You see..."

By the time they both had finished their stories, Harry wanted to murder Pettigrew and Sirius...well, he wanted to murder Fudge, and Pettigrew, and Malfoy, and Dumbledore, and Ron Weasley, and the Dursleys, and...Well, you know what I mean.

Harry sighed as he curled up next to his godfather (who was in his Animagus form, one of the things that amazed Harry to no end). Maybe Azkaban wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

For Ginny, on the other hand, everything _was_ bad.

The redhead curled up on her bed in the Gryffindor Tower, and sobbed quietly. Her family had gone into ruins. Ron was being shunned by Pro-Potter fans (including Ginny) and the twins had moved in with Bill (who had an apartment in Hogsmeade), after telling their mum that they wanted to be somewhere where they could be understood. Bill and weren't speaking to her parents, because they had been there when Hermione had broke down. Ginny herself was almost always in tears.

Hermione – one of the few people who believed her – had moved to France, and even though Ginny had only spoken to her twice, she was already missing her. She needed a girl to talk to. Someone who would actually believe that Harry was innocent because of his noble personality - and not because of his good looks (though she herself couldn't deny that he was awfully cute). Ginny let out another strangled sob, and covered her face with her duvet. She reached out towards her bedside table and picked up a dark book and an ink-dipped quill. Lighting her wand with a minor Lumos charm, she turned around to make sure everyone was at Dinner.

She looked down into her diary, and began to write.

* * *

**Heir of Slytherin – Found!  
By **_**Johan Rosas **_(1)

_The Chamber of Secrets – a legendary chamber said to have been built by Salazar Slytherin. It has been fabled to hold a dangerous monster. Recently these rumours have been solidified, when several students have turned up petrified. For those of you who have worried about your children's safety – never fear! The heir of Slytherin has been identified – though this revelation has shocked the _Daily Prophet _greatly._

_The Wizgenmont was called for a sudden hearing, to trial the one and only Ginny Weasley! The Weasleys are descended from Slytherin! This report has shaken the core of the Ministry. How did this happen? This reporter wants to know._

_Sources say that Ms Weasley's brother stumbled upon her, speaking Parsletongue – Yes! The Tongue of the Snakes – and covered in blood! Is she the next Dark Lady-to-be? If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the last Heir of Slytherin, speculations wonder if she is the illegitimate child of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_The crisis has been averted – never fear – our Minister of Magic has sentenced Ginny Weasley to 11 years in Azkaban, with no parole. She is set to be in the cell next to Harry Potter (for more information about Potter's crimes, see Page 3) and Sirius Black (for more information about Black's crimes, see Page 4)._

_Mrs Weasley said this, "I don't know what has happened to her! I know I am most definitely not a relative of that horrible Slytherin! I don't believe my little Ginny would do such a thing! It's like she was possessed. But, if she is to go to Azkaban, I trust my son's and the Wizgenmont's judgement, and I only hope that this will serve her well. If she truly is dark, she is not my daughter."_

_Arthur Weasley wasn't available for comment._

* * *

Ginny Weasley sniffed, as one of the guards gripped her arm, tightly. They led her through dark corridors, before stopping at one of the cells. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw cardboard boxes lining the walls, and her eyes became watery when she saw Harry bending over a piece of paper, scribbling something, with a smile on his face. Her voice shook – could this really be him? She had half expected him to look like a ragged mess, but he looked just like he did before - only the black circles around his eyes deterred from his heroic appearance. "H-Harry?"

The guards stopped, and looked at each other, confused. Ginny didn't pay them any attention, because she was looking, hopefully at her crush. (She had thought it was gone, but now, seeing him here...) Harry's head snapped up, and he made eye contact with her, "_Ginny_? What – what are you doing here? You - You haven't come to visit have you?"

"I-I've been sentenced to Azkaban," Ginny muttered, as she looked down at her shoes. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I have trusted a talking book so mindlessly?_

"You- you'll tell me about this later, okay?" Harry's eyes widened and he turned to one of the guards and said, roughly, "Wendell, put her in the cell next door and banish the wall."

"Who are you to give me orders?" Wendell said under his breath, but he pushed Ginny into the cell and did as he was told. Ginny winced at his hard hands, and rubbed her back, wincing. Wendell marched away with a disgusted look on his pudgy face.

The other guard gave her an even look, before giving a curt nod to Harry. "The Dementors are being ordered to stay away for a while. Dumbledore's orders."

Harry brightened visibly. Once the guard had left, Ginny turned to Harry and hugged him, tears falling freely. He hugged her back, and smiled into her rich, red hair. Behind him, a dark figure straightened his back and asked, "Who's this, Harry?"

Ginny turned and screamed when she saw mass-murderer Sirius Black. Her mother (or was she event that anymore?) had warned her about him. He was one of the Dark Lord's most ruthless killers, and he was sharing a cell with Harry, not to mention on first-name basis? The man in question winced and Harry put a hand on her mouth. "Gin, it's okay. He's innocent. Trust me, I promise I'll explain everything."

"I –I," Ginny stammered, and she took a small step back, "I trust you Harry."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry smiled like crazy. "Really."

* * *

**Author's Box.**

Thank you so much for all those reviews! There's not much humour yet, but the next chapter – well, I'm going to have a blast doing that. As you can probably tell, this is not going to be an overly long story. As far as I can see, it will probably be five or six chapters at the maximum...

This chapter is a bit shorter than the other one, but mostly because I want to put the funny/juicy/cool stuff in the following chapters, which might get a little...er, crazy. So, cheers for that. Also, my Sirius/Molly/Harry/Ginny is a bit OOC, so if you think so, forgive me.

Anyway, review if you feel like it.  
FashionStarlet

_(1) That's for being my very first reviewer! Thank you!_


	3. Using Favours

**WITH TWO AWESOME PARTNERS WITH YOU...  
...WHAT BETTER WAY TO SPEND YOUR TIME BUT TO PLOT?**

_**Review Responses:**_

_jabarber69 – _Exactly...you read my mind.  
_Chuck Norris Worshipper – _Hehe, thanks. I really try. (Well, usually I fail, but...)  
_farwalker – _Thanks!  
_momocolady – _Yay! Glad you like it.  
_azphxbrd – _I've got potential, huh? Awesome. Yup, Hogwarts is safe...from Tom Riddle, at least.  
_StrawberryPajamas – _Yes, I couldn't resist throwing Ginny in there!

_MyMagicalExistencex14 – _Lol, I suppose not. Thanks, really. Spelling errors – yeah, I know. That's because my Spell Check only corrects words that are spelt wrong. It doesn't change it so that the sentence actually makes sense. But, thank you!

_PadfootObsessed329 – _Well, since I'm also obsessed with Padfoot...here you are!  
_l – _Wow, thanks. :)  
_SES121 – _Lol, 'interesting/great'...I'm feeling very happy today! Thank you!  
_kriss-uchiha – _I had an absolutely fantastic week! Hope you did too! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for the reviews! I love you guys so much! Unfortunately no articles to mention you guys in, BUT the next chapter is mostly made up of the Daily Prophet! :D So, until then – Cookies to everyone!

* * *

_**Azkaban: Marauder Style!**_**  
By FashionStarlet**

* * *

**Part Three: **_Using Favours_

Ginny spent half an hour just recovering from what Harry had trusted her with. She talked a while with Sirius, and in the end, she found that he really wasn't as crazy as her Mother had made him out to be. In fact, he was rather fun. So, the redhead spent the first few days in Azkaban smiling. A feat most would imagine impossible.

It was on the fourth day that she remembered the boxes that lined the walls. She pointed them out to Harry, questioningly. He looked vaguely surprised, as if he had forgotten about them as well. He turned to Sirius, whose own shocked expression had faded into a devious smirk. Recalling the stories he had told her about his Marauder days, Ginny shivered on the inside.

"Did Molly ever give you Harry's final verdict?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes glinting with mischief. Ginny couldn't help but feel that this probably wasn't an everyday sight for an average resident in Azkaban. Especially with Dementors around – Ginny hadn't personally made in contact with them, but she could feel them passing by in nearby hallways, and that chilled her bones.

"It was published in the Daily Prophet," Ginny noted, her voice tinged with sadness as she recalled that day, "You would be locked up, with no parole, but you would be allowed to send owls to and forth, with the condition that they would be scanned for spells and dark artefacts."

Harry flashed his charming grin at her, and she melted on the inside, "_Ex_actly..."

* * *

"We got another delivery for Harry Potter," said Steven, gruffly. He turned to his co-worker, Lucas, and shoved the tag in his face, "But it's addressed to Ginny Weasley."

Lucas looked curious, but he quickly shook his head, "You know the rules. We can't open them unless they're tampered with."

Stevens nodded, and waved his wand over it. The box, which was small and rigid, trembled for a second, before the air around it started to glow an odd blue colour. Stevens growled, "Looks like Potter finally decided to try something!"

"There are spells on the items?" Lucas was visibly growing more excited at the blatant opportunity that was given to them, "Open it!"

Stevens, smirked and then flipped open the carefully taped box, and pulled out a lumpy package, covered in brown paper. On it was a small note. Stevens handed it to Lucas, who tossed it away.

_Dear Ginny,  
I charmed these for comfort, just like you asked.  
Love Hermione x_

When the package was finally opened, both men stepped back in disgust, and threw the remains back into the box and ran to the designated cell, before shoving it through the door, and retracing their steps. _Probably to go to the bathroom..._Ginny smirked through her cell, and picked up the box, which was a mess. Daintily lifting off the lumpy package, she set it on the table.

Carefully hidden behind a mess of tampons, were three wands.

**(A/N: I always did wonder what happened to girls like Bellatrix, especially when they were in Azkaban...no wonder she liked blood so much.)**

* * *

Madam Malkin looked up from where she was sowing, to see a snowy white owl float through the window. She watched as it landed on her table. Confused, she gave the unknown owl a few owl treats, before unrolling the parchment attached to its leg. She often got requests from her clients, but she usually recognized the owls. Shrugging, she started reading.

_Dear Madam Malkin, _

_I would like you to please put together three separate wardrobes, one for a teen girl, one for a teen boy, and another for an adult man. Please charm them to adjust to size. Also charm them to always cool the body down to average temperature, and make them resistant to all spells and rips/tears/stains._

_This is a hefty order, but I expect only the finest and latest robes, moth Muggle and Wizarding. Once you have completed them, please place them in three separate trunks, and take them to Gringotts. One of the goblins will have a sum of 10, 000 Galleons for you to collect. Of course, he will not give it to you if it isn't of top quality._

_Thank You._

It wasn't signed, but Madam Malkin had read enough. 10, 000 Galleons would widen her business my 20%, and still give her time for a long vacation! Madam Malkin grinned, as she grabbed her needle. She had a new project on her hands. By the time she was done, even Narcissa Malfoy would envy the recipient of these robes.

* * *

Neil Archer looked up from the roll of parchment he was reading. He sat it down on the desk, and eyed the pouch of Galleons, the pre-payment. With a small grin, he went into his storage. He looked at all of the equipment, and opened a sealed door. Inside there were his best products, the ones he never offered to anyone.

With his eyes gleaming of gold, he picked out a refilling refrigerator, a happiness-globe (which basically radiated happy feelings), 3 extravagant bedroom designs (that would be transported to the place of choice when tapped with a wand), 1 portable bathroom and 1 portable kitchen-dining room.

Yes – he would be lavishing on his newfound luxury soon enough.

* * *

_Sylvia's Jewellers, Quidditch Supplies, Andy's Antiques, Muggle Products, Ian's Posters and Photos _were only some of the other shops that received a similar notice. Steven and Lucas were bombarded by large packages. They didn't even bother to check for spells, not after the previous incident. No, they couldn't deal with seeing any of those...girly..._products. _It was part of the reason why they were in Azkaban. Crazy girls were much better than sane ones.

**(A/N: Just want you to know – that I am a girl, so I mean no offense to my gender.)**

* * *

Ginny opened the new box that Steven had brought in. She pulled out the dark pink trunk from the top, and admired the heart carvings on it. She flipped open the top and gasped. She turned, excited, towards Harry, "Madam Malkin's package is finally here – and she's done an awesome job!"

Harry bounded over to the box and opened his own trunk – dark green with black lines – and gaped at it. Inside was a miniature wardrobe. It was three times as big as his Dudley's room! Across the walls were racks and racks of shirts, pants, robes and jackets. There was a shelf across one wall, which was filled with hats, shoes, watches and everything. Harry sucked in a big breath, "She outdid herself. This is a million times better than what the Dursleys gave me."

Sirius flinched at the mention of the Dursleys (Ginny had by that time learned that it was a sore topic for him, as he had left Harry to live with beasts like that, putting Pettigrew's death over his godson's safety). Still, the black haired man pulled aside his trunk, not looking at the red and gold design, but instead gesturing to the other boxes, "Well, that means we can finally get started, right?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Wicked!"

Harry smiled, enthusiastically, "_No_. It's bloody awesome!"

* * *

Ginny peeked around the corner and then turned to Sirius and gave him thumbs up. The guards had just finished their rounds, and the night would be the best time to put their plan in motion. Sirius grinned and slyly pulled his new wand out of his ragged cloak. With a few wand motions, he had set up several wards around their 3-in-1 Azkaban cell. Harry rubbed his hands together, a large smile on his face, and Sirius magically enlarged the room, making it seem like the room has tripled in size, without actually seeming irregular.

Ginny rushed over to one of the boxes, and opened it up. A stack of Quidditch Posters flew into the air, and circled around her head, before floating to a stop on the ground. The redhead grinned, "It's time to do some decorating!"

* * *

Entering their fancy new bathroom, Ginny admired the spa for a while, before dropping the new make-up Harry had bought her (despite her complaints) into her draw, along with Hermione's monthly 'gifts'. She looked up into the mirror, and brushed back a lock of her newly washed hair, and once again looked down at her new clothes – a pleated skirt with a pink and white top. She felt sort of bad – Sirius and Harry were spending all their money on her, but yet she hadn't spared them a single Knut. Even if they said that the Potter and Black fortunes combined made a few hundred thousand Galleons seem poor, well, she couldn't help but feel...

Ginny sighed. There was no way to explain it. She stepped out of the bathroom into their cell, only it now looked like a miniature house. On one side there was a kitchen, bathroom and a small dining table. On the other side there were three beds, each with expensive gold quilts. The hard, cold floor was gone, and was replaced by a scarlet carpet.

The walls were similarly redecorated, only they were painted a soft, cream colour. On the walls, there were various posters of Quidditch Teams, and a few framed photos of Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius holding a baby Harry (who Ginny just thought was _adorable_). It had taken a while to figure out how to extract those from the Pensieve that Sirius had bought, but Hermione had sent them a 567 page book about Pensieves and their uses, as well as a few extra books for 'light reading'. Those were added to the one-wall bookshelf that Hermione had suggested they buy.

In front of the three beds was a Muggle TV, which Sirius took great enjoyment in gaping at. Sirius, himself, had jokingly bought a fluffy dog bed for himself. He often cuddled up in it, when the Dementors came passed. Even though they had practically no feeling (thanks to the globe, Sirius's wards and their robes), though Ginny would get a little moody when they came around. She would randomly remember the Chamber. (Thank god she had dumped that diary in some ditch, otherwise who knows what would have happened?)

That's why Sirius had suggested Animagus training, as well as warding their minds against Legilimency. Ginny, at first, had never heard of it before. But Sirius had, being from a Dark Family. The more he told her about it, the more she started to detest Snape. She and Harry were positive that he was using it against her. Sirius wasn't one to argue. He loathed Snape – or rather, 'Snivellus' – himself.

Ginny hadn't been quite good at the former, but found that Occulmency – as Sirius had called it – was her strong point. It was rather funny, because with Harry, it was the opposite. The frustrating bit for both of them was Sirius's insistency that they only practice the exercises. He told them that it was only so that they didn't do something that they would regret, because of their little experience, but the two teens couldn't help but pout at him.

The redhead moved over to the Pensieve, and cocked her head, thoughtfully. It would've been fun, truthfully, to be able to see the guards' expressions, when the saw what they did to the cell, but Sirius had added a ward that made them looked like, 'starved, mental lunatics'. Ginny wasn't sure she like that image of herself, but she would rather stay in here than throw it all away.

As she turned and smiled at Harry, who was curled up on his bed, she couldn't help but think something. Azkaban was more like paradise than hell. She had everything she ever dreamed of. She had beautiful clothes, a fun guardian (though she did miss her family dearly), a great friend, an expensive room, make-up, not to mention that she was sharing a room with Harry Potter!

Yes, Ginevra Molly Weasley was perfectly happy, thank you very much.

* * *

**Author's Box.**

I actually had a lot more planned for this chapter, but oh well. I'll probably do a few flashbacks later onward, just for a bit of fun. The next chapter will be filled with newspaper articles, so if you want your name mentioned in my story, just tell me, and I will! (Unless the spots are full)

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I did. Review!

FashionStarlet


	4. Time Turner

**WHILE THE PRISIONERS PLAY...  
...THE WIZARDING WORLD PRAYS...**

_**Review Responses:**_

_Artemis GoH _– Thank you!_  
scara1 _– Yup, it would, wouldn't it?

_Bibliophile0922 _– I value anonymity as well, so I don't really mind. Still, I could've done with just your penname...but, thanks for the review, Catriona!

_RedHal _– Wow! Thanks. I'm glad you like it!_  
Alice Hell – _Hehe! Thanks sooo much!

_pathsforme – _Well, I suppose 'creative' is the right word for it...but, I'm afraid you won't see Dumbledore until the next chapter. ;)

_koryssa-kory –_ I think it would be everyone's sort of prison, don't you?_  
Ayemjayis – _Well, they're going alright... :)_  
lilgiggler35 – _Yay! Thank you._  
Mystical Beings – _Lol. Well, this chapter is sort of late...so...yeah... *sheepish grin*

_kriss-uchiha – _Well, you'll see! It's revealed in this chapter (in fact, I'll even dedicate that part to you)... but, so far, Ginny has chucked it in a drain, only hours before her trial. Eee! I'm a Sirius fan girl too! :D

_momocolady – _Thanks!_  
Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM – _Yes, well a girl can wish, right? Thanks for the review!

_azphxbrd – _Yes... a Black only has the best, right? As for your other comment... new chapter processed. ;)

_Chuck Norris Worshipper – _Yes, I quite like the sound of that! Hm. Molly is rather... annoying at times...but she's a fun character to play antagonist! :)

_Tuahlia – _I love them too, but it's extremely rare to find good ones. Glad I made you laugh, though... wow, that's a first. Usually I'm being told I'm way too serious. Yeah, the believable bit...that's my logical 'Hermione' side coming through! :)

_HarrySirius Fan – _Yup! They're...oh! You just gave me a great idea! Thank you a million times!

_PadfootObsessed329 – _So very true...nobody else would be so devious and cunning, while still being...well, you know what I mean.

_darkplayer35 – _Well, heh, I wouldn't call this 'soon', but it's still an update! Thanks, by the way._  
HauntingColorado – _Yes, yes we are!_  
Scarhead62 – _Oh! Maybe I will!_  
farwalker – _Yes! I expect they will me a handful! *Evil laughter* But, I pity the guards. ^^_  
fifespice – _Why, thank you!_  
Allanah-x – _Thank you! 3_  
Dr. Pyro – _Good to know I'm not the only one. ;)_  
EP – _Thank you!_  
T – _Hehehe...and 'fall over themselves' they will!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I hit the 40 mark! I'm so sorry that this update is so late, but I've been tied up with holiday homework, which is horrible! So, at last, here is the chapter that you've been waiting for – what is happening in the Wizarding World...and boy, are they in a pickle.

Names were picked out randomly from a hat – I'm serious! I'm sorry if I offend you by the articles you are 'writing'. If you get really annoyed, PM/Review and I will replace your name with someone else, and personally apologise in the footnote.

Also, there will be hints of Harry/Ginny in this chapter...so, beware.

Also, please note that I have changed my penname from 'FashionStarlet' to 'x Dark Lady x'. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you.

* * *

**Azkaban: Marauder Style!  
**_**By xDark Ladyx**_

* * *

**Part Four: **_Time Turner_

Harry James Potter stared at the large newspaper in his hand, disgust marking his features. He rolled his eyes and threw the bundle of parchment into the fire, enjoying the distressed look on the photos' faces as the flames licked them up, leaving only a pile of ash. Sirius wandered in, a large burger ("Muggles have the best food – you have to credit them for that!") in one hand.

He staggered over to where Harry was glaring at the fire. "Hey, what's gotten you so wound up?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered, clenching the sides of the couch. He gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing, angrily. Finally, he turned to where Sirius was looking at him, concerned. Harry took a deep breath, "Sirius, I don't think I'm going to subscribe to the Daily Prophet. Ever."

* * *

**Hogwarts Bill Being Debated  
By **_**Darkplayer35**_

_After two Gryffindor students, both in their first year, are sentenced to Azkaban, the kind and gracious Minister (see page 27 for the list on all Cornelius Fudge's achievements, now including several bowling trophies) has decided to take matters seriously._

_As of 1st September 1993, Fudge plans to station ministry members in various parts of the school. Said person's secretary, Miss Dolores Umbridge, has volunteered to take one of the leading posts, as her duty to ensure the Wizarding World is a better place._

"_With all this mayhem going on, I myself am glad that the Minister has taken such measures," Umbridge told us, "Ever since that stupid, murdering brat, [Harry] Potter has set foot in the Wizarding World, we have only got blood on our hands! I think it is only adequate that we retaliate against horrible people like [Harry] Potter and [Ginevra] Weasley, who is a downright *****! The Ministry will be going to Hogwarts."_

_What does Albus Dumbledore (see page 2 for more about Albus Dumbledore) have to say about all this? We, at the _Daily Prophet _have yet to hear a word from the wizened, old wizard, but rumours say that he is planning a court case in opposition. Only time will tell._

_* This word may be rude or offensive, and therefore is not published in _The Daily Prophet.

* * *

**Student Claims To Have Defeated Slytherin's Monster  
By **_**RedHal**_

_There is not one person in the Wizarding World that does not know about Ginevra Weasley, and her sentence in Azkaban, but speculations have continued for months, about what exactly is in the fabled chamber. The _Daily Prophet _feels that we owe our readers, and so we did some digging._

_Ronald Weasley, brother to murderer Ginevra Weasley, approached us with some vital information. The noble boy was brave, and courageous. So much so, that he felt obliged to correct the mistakes of his demented sister. He did the unthinkable, and valiantly dove into the place Ginevra Weasley had plotted the Wizarding World's demise._

"_It was dark," Mr Weasley told us, "Really, really dark...and it smelled like snakes. Like the feeling you get when you're near Slytherins. It was really bloody. And there were dead bodies and skeletons everywhere. There was this tunnel and it lead to a dark room. In the room, there was a monster! It was huge, and slimy! It had three heads and a body of a snake...and its' neck was really bony and it had two black wings and it had huge fangs!"_

_Ronald Weasley was obviously very traumatized at the change of events, but that didn't stop him from courageously slaying the beast, and securing the Wizarding World a position of safety..._

The Daily Prophet _is beginning to think that Mr Weasley is shaping up to be the Wizarding World's most fearless hero._

* * *

**Gilderoy Resigns from Hogwarts  
By **_**Allanah-x**_

_Witches of all ages...it is time to celebrate the arrival of good news. Gilderoy Lockhart (see page 2 for more about Gilderoy Lockhart), the handsome, brave, dashing, adorable, striking, gorgeous, hunky, attractive, good-looking knight-in-armour has resigned from Hogwarts._

_Gilderoy has announced that he is going to take some time off, to focus his efforts on his passions. He told _The Daily Prophet _this, "I plan to spend more time with my loyal fans, as the agonizing nights at Hogwarts didn't shape up to be fitting for a man of my finesse. No, from now on I shall dedicate my time to the things I love the most."_

_Gilderoy Lockhart currently has over 10 books published, all of which are bestsellers. An order slip is available at the back of today's issue._

* * *

**Hogwarts Bill Postponed  
By **_**Mystical Beings**_

_Only five days before the start of Hogwarts, the final debate for the Hogwarts Bill was held, this time with members of the Wizgenmont present. The dutiful workers here at _The Daily Prophet _have unfortunately been denied access to the full court transcript, but we find it our duty to report the news, even if it may be meagre and unfruitful._

_So, the Minister has announced with deep regret that the Hogwarts Bill will not be carried out, but an anonymous source says that this is not the last we will hear about this dispute._

_The Hogwarts Bill is being postponed to 1995, until the Wizarding World can settle down from the traumatic events that have occurred._

* * *

The day that Sirius Black had been condemned to Azkaban had been the day that he was condemned to a life of horror. Or so he thought. Yet, the adult found himself smirking at his two 'adopted children', brandishing a wand, and looking around at the cell, which now resembled that of a room in paradise.

"Okay, kids, you ready for your first lesson?" Sirius asked as an evil smile spread across his face. Harry and Ginny mirrored his expressions, and Sirius took that as an eager 'yes'. "Great! Your first lesson will be in Transfiguration! There is no set objective...be creative...you know what I mean, don't you?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Well, you could say I've got a couple of ideas..."

Ginny caught on quickly, and she turned to Harry, her mouth twisting upwards, mirthfully, "You can do the honours, Mr Potter."

"Of course, Miss Weasley," Harry bowed, mockingly, before he turned, and pointed his wand through the bars of the cell, a glint in his eyes. Ginny followed next.

Sirius watched gleefully. The two guards that were pacing near the head of the corridor soon found themselves dressed in frilly, pink, polka-dotted dresses, with lime green stockings and clown-noses, as well as large, flapping fairy wings, all of which (according to Ginny) clashed very badly. The two guards stared at each other, gulped, looked down at their own dresses, and screamed, only to attract the attention of two passing Dementors.

Sirius made his face expressionless. "Hm. That was okay. The technique wasn't perfect though. It was also very...cheesy. Too, over-done. In fact, there were a lot of things wrong with that display...I think another attempt is in order, don't you?"

* * *

**Daniel Parkinson Found Dead  
By **_**Kriss-Uchiha**_

_A tragic turn of events has left the Wizarding World baffled. Two days ago, Daniel Parkinson was found in his home, charred and dead. He was located with the remains of a diary of some sort. He was shipped off to St Mungo's for an examination._

_Yesterday, it was confirmed that he died. Elizabeth Dross, the lady in charge of his examination, spoke to us about the results._

"_We don't know the exact cause of his death, but we do know that it wasn't a suicide attempt, or a murder. It looks like a case of magical backlash, but we don't know from what. In fact, we aren't even sure that it is backlash, because never before have we seen such powerful wounds from it. In fact, the wounds are fatal – almost like something from an Ancient Dark Ritual," she said._

_Mrs Parkinson, on the other hand, was distraught. "It was that blasted book! I saw him take it into his study the other day, found it in a ditch, he told me! He never came out without it! It was like – like he was possessed! He tried to destroy it! Used some Ancient Purifying Curse...and then the house shook and Pansy and I only just managed to get out, before it collapsed! It was that book, I tell you, that black diary of his!"_

_The diary in question was nowhere to be found. Nevertheless, _The Daily Prophet _hopes that Daniel Parkinson can rest in peace. We will miss our Court Scribe, and can only wish his afterlife is happy and fruitful._

* * *

**Ministry Speaks Out About Quidditch Fiasco  
By _PadfootObsessed329_**

_After weeks of terror and paranoid curtain-closing, the Ministry has finally spoken out._

_The Quidditch World Cup (see page 4 about final scores) started off as a happy, enjoyable event for all the fans, but it eventually led into a horror-filled evening, when Death Eaters – servants of the deceased [You-Know-Who] – attacked. What they were looking for, is unknown, but the Ministry has assured everyone that the claims that several people were found dead, are in fact, false._

"_We are taking steps to finding out the culprit of this terrible event," the Minister declared, earlier this week, "Rest assured... we will not let this slip between our fingers. Several of our professional Aurors have already gotten wind of a possible perpetrator."_

_Meanwhile, the Ministry is desperately trying to fix the trouble this stunt has caused. Still, this reporter is more worried about what horrible deeds will fall on us next._

* * *

**Tri-wizard Tournament Makes Its Debut  
By **_**Catriona Plotnikoff**_

_Perhaps one of the most exciting things at Hogwarts this year is the hosting of the Tri-wizard Tournament. The Tri-wizard Tournament, as many of you know, is one of Hogwarts' old traditions. This event has been dubbed 'Forbidden' for many decades, because of the risks in engaging untrained school children in tasks that fully grown Aurors may not be able to best._

_Still, this predicament has not stopped Albus Dumbledore from re-establishing this honourable event, and with it, the Galleon prize. The only change, is that the Tournament is 'toned down', so that no children under the age of 17 are allowed to participate. _The Daily Prophet_ sides with that of the relieved parents._

_Yesterday, the two competing schools – Beauxbatons and Durmstrang – arrived, showing off their own wealth and school prestige. Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang, gave us a quote about who he thought would be the Champion representing his school. "There are no questions about who will win this Tournament. There is no doubt that my protégé, Viktor Krum, will snag the trophy. He is the best in all of Durmstrang!"_

_Olympe Maxime, headmaster of Beauxbatons, had other thoughts. "We at Beauxbatons have many lovely students, all of who are skilled in various different arts. I do not like to choose favourites, but if I was put in the spot, I would say that Fleur Delacour would have the most chance at beating the other schools. But, then again, only time will tell. But I have no doubts that whoever represents the wonderful school of Beauxbatons, will do extraordinarily well." _

_Albus Dumbledore wasn't available for comment._

* * *

**A Toast To Cedric Diggory  
By **_**momocolady**_

_We would once again like to give a toast to the wonderful Cedric Diggory. For those of you, who have been absent for the excitement, Cedric Diggory has only recently been crowned the Tri-wizard Champion, much to his school-mates' happiness. The young champion graduated from Hogwarts with his head held high, and standing next to his father, Ministry worker, Amos Diggory._

_When asked about how he planned to spend his life, Cedric Diggory said, "I plan to apply for Auror training, straight away. It has always been my dream to keep the Wizarding World safe, and winning the Tournament isn't going to stop me from fulfilling my dreams."_

_Rumours also have been going around, all about how Diggory plans to visit Hogwarts several times, to meet with his girlfriend, Cho Chang, who is getting ready to go onto her Sixth Year. _The Daily Prophet _can't help but hear wedding bells._

* * *

**Mad-Eye Moody Found Dead  
By **_**Dr. Pyro**_

_The former Auror and DADA Professor, Alastor Moody (For more about Moody, see page 5), was found dead in the outskirts of Little Hangleton, of unknown causes. St Mungo's Healers are in a frantic mess, and refuse to disclose and information about this case, but we at _The Daily Prophet _are still determined to find out if there is any hope for survival._

_For now, we can give our condolences, and wish him the best, wherever he may be._

* * *

When Ginny woke up that morning, there was a dark brown package near the entrance to the cell. The redhead sighed, and rubbed her eyes, before getting up to retrieve the parcel. She bent down and put her hand on it, only to find her fingers weaved into another's'. Ginny looked up into two pairs of emerald green eyes.

Harry smiled, softly, at her, and Ginny suddenly became aware of _how close her face was to Harry's_. She blushed and looked down at her hand, which was still on top of Harry's. Harry followed her gaze, and his cheeks went pink as well. He mumbled a quick 'Sorry' and quickly got up, and started fast-walking to the kitchen.

Ginny gathered up the package, quickly, and caught up with Harry. "Hey, wait up!"

Harry stopped and Ginny noticed that his cheeks were still red. He started apologising, again, and Ginny stared at him, awkwardly. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she had dropped the parcel, and flung her arms over him, kissing him soundly.

Sirius was watching the whole thing, with a black video camera and a box that read, quite blatantly, 'Blackmail Material'.

**(A/N: Okay, I am horrible at romance/kissing scenes, so sorry if this one comes out...weird.)**

* * *

DUMBLEDORE AGAINST THE MINISTRY  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CLAIMS RETURN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO  
MINISTRY TAKES ACTIONS AGAINST HOGWARTS

YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNED!  
HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, ALIVE!  
PROPHECY ROOM SHATTERED – EVIDENCE OF DARK LORD'S RETURN!  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, PROVEN RIGHT!

MALFOY SENT TO AZKABAN!  
DEATH EATERS SENTENCED TO AZKABAN - NO TRIAL!

**(A/N: This basically means that everything that happens in OOTP happens here, minus the fact that Ginny, Sirius and Hermione aren't there, so that means no DA. Other than that, everything is the same. I didn't want to copy-right and stick the articles in here, but you know what I mean. ****Also, Voldemort does not manage to get his hands on the prophecy, so the Death Eaters basically blow the whole building apart.)**

* * *

Severus Snape staggered into Albus Dumbledore's office, clutching his left arm. He muttered the password and hobbled inside, pain etched on his face. Dumbledore, who was merrily eating from his tray of lemon drops, gaped when he saw Snape's condition. His eyes alight with concern; he beckoned Severus to take a seat.

The greasy haired Slytherin wrinkled his nose, and looked up at Dumbledore. The old man sighed, "What happened, Severus? Why are you in so much pain? Surely Voldemort has not figured out your alliance?"

"No," Snape croaked. He winced, and Albus could make out a large gash on one side of his throat. It took every strand of dignity for him to be able to produce coherent sentences. Severus Snape would not let Dumbledore see him weak. "But since I was one of the Death Eaters who was in the Prophecy Room during the explosion, and I escaped, the Dark Lord thought it was my fault the Prophecy got destroyed. I was severely punished."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "But then, why did you come to me? Surely Poppy would be a better Healer than I?"

"No," Severus sighed, "That is not why I have come here. The Dark Lord has informed us about his next plan."

Albus nodded encouragingly, but Snape went quiet for a while. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse, and dry.

"He is going to break into Azkaban. He wants to finish Harry Potter once and for all."

* * *

**Author's Box**

Well, as you can probably tell, as I went along, I sort of lost the drive, and I couldn't be bothered writing so many news articles, so I just listed the titles. Sorry about that.

Also, hopefully I've made up for the long wait by the length of this chapter. 8 pages should suffice, shouldn't it?

Well, if you like it, please review!  
Hopefully I won't get too many stakes-in-the-heart. ^^

x Dark Lady x


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**A STORY THAT MIXES TWO WANNABE LEADERS...  
...WITH THREE UNLIKELY EXILED HEROES...**

_**Frequently Asked Questions:**_

**Revelation2010 asked: ****Is there going to be any interaction between Harry and Fleur or her family?  
**_My response_: Yes, there will. Since Hermione is at Beauxbatons, she is bound to hear about how Fleur is the Champion for her school, and will be curious about how things are at Hogwarts. But, the interactions between them won't be a major part of this story.

**T asked: Will Ginny, Sirius and Harry be found innocent?  
**_My response: _That is, unfortunately, a question I cannot answer yet. But for now, I'll leave it up to your imagination, oh, inquisitive reader.

**Azphxbird asked: What did Ron do in the Chamber of Secrets?  
**_My response: _Absolutely nothing, because he never was in the Chamber. If you go back to the previous chapter, you'll see that Ron's description of the events are extravagant, and nothing like what the basilisk looks like. Ron made up the whole 'I defeated the monster', whether to get attention and credit, or to make sure the crowd doesn't go up into panic, we shall never know.

**Azphxbird asked: Who arrested Lucius Malfoy in the DOM?  
**_My response: _Well, even though the DA didn't exist, Dumbledore was still there. So, if you go back to the previous chapter, you'll see that the Death Eaters blew up the Prophecy Room. Severus Snape escaped, and he was punished, instead of Lucius, who led the mission. I left the rest up to the reader's imagination, but I was thinking something along the lines of the roof caving in, Dumbledore apparating in, the alarms in the Ministry going off, and general chaos. So much that the Death Eaters didn't have much time to make their escape, and were arrested by a group of Aurors, under Dumbledore's eye.

**Koryssa-Kory- asked: [In relation to Voldemort wanting to 'finish off' Harry] Finish him as in kill him, or ask him to join him, or exile him from Britain?  
**_My response: _You are right. Eliminating a threat _does not_ necessarily mean killing the person. But, in this case, we are looking at Voldemort and Harry Potter. When Voldemort speaks in terms of 'finishing people off' anything _but _killing the person would probably vanish from his mind. Voldemort won't recruit Harry, as he has no use to him, being in Azkaban for so many years (Note that Voldemort doesn't know Harry has a wand, so he still thinks he is a clumsy 11-year-old) and Voldemort can't exile Harry, as he isn't in control of Britain yet.

**-end-**

Quick note: There were way too many reviews for me too answer (*flutters about like an idiot*) sooo, I decided to stick with the reviews that other people may find interesting – therefore, out came the 'FAQ' section. :)

I can't believe so many people actually read this story! Wow! I feel really ashamed that I haven't cracked up a chapter in more than two months, so hopefully this will make up for it. And I am **SO **sorry for the late update, I had a really, really, really bad case of Writer's Block. It was horrible! In the end, I managed to pull this out, but I'm not happy with it. It's not remotely funny, so I'm really, really sorry! :(

* * *

**Azkaban: Marauder Style  
**_**By xDark Ladyx**_

* * *

**Part Five: **_Two Sides of the Same Coin_

By the time that Dumbledore would get the news of Voldermort's attack, it would be too late. You see, Lord Voldermort _may _have a superiority complex, but he, by _no _means, was stupid. He had suspected that Severus was double-crossing him long before the evidence came into light. He didn't want _Dumbledore _and his little Order messing up his plans _again_. Besides, it would be a sort of...test of loyalty.

So, whilst Dumbledore was rapidly collecting his unoccupied forces with the aim of engaging him for long enough, Voldemort himself was luxuriously striding through the corridors of Azkaban. The Dementors had held them back for quite a while, but the ones that had remained loyal to the Ministry, were easily taken care of – ha, he loved being the Dark Lord!

Voldemort let out a short, insane laugh, which echoed across the room, bouncing of the cells. Behind him, a Death Eater trembled uncertainly. "Hurry up, you fools – release all my followers! My faithful minions shall be rewarded justly! The era of the Dark Lord is approaching!"

Not bothering to see their progress, he continued his pursuit across the prison. All around him, his imprisoned followers shot up and grabbed the bars of their home for the last 15 years, squealing in delight and dark anticipation. Voldemort's red eyes gleamed with glee, "Now – to finally finish off that pathetic, weak Potter!"

* * *

By the time that all Voldemort's loyal servants were freed, it would be too late for them. You see, Dumbledore _may _act like an old, candy-loving grandfather, but he, by _n_o means, was stupid. He had suspected that Voldemort thought that Severus was double-crossing him, long before the evidence came to light. He didn't want _Voldemort _getting away with his plans _again_. But, it would surely be a test of loyalty – for Harry, that is.

So, while Voldemort was taking his time and gloating, Dumbledore was calling an emergency signal to every Order member. The quick explanations that were forced had held them back for quite a while, but the ones that were completely loyal to him were easily taken care of. Ha – he loved being in such a position of power.

Dumbledore let out a sudden, amused chuckle, which echoed around his office, bouncing off the queer metal objects on display. Behind him, an Order member raised an eyebrow, uncertainly. "Hurry up, my friends – today we will release the world from Voldemort's reign! All those who fight for light will be rewarded justly! The era of the peace is approaching!"

Not bothering to see how they took it, he continued speaking of his pursuit of justice. All around him, his subordinates watched him with admiration and amazement. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled, "Now – let us go, to finally finish off the tyranny of Voldemort!"

* * *

As the Order members apparated inside the defenceless castle of Azkaban, the Death Eaters (even the freed ones, who had been quickly supplied with alternative wands) formed an impending barrier, blocking the entrance. They were waiting for them – there was no way that they would let _them _get to their Lord.

Both sides rushed towards each other, and there was a flurry of spells thrust at their opponents. Nobody noticed Dumbledore quickly slip into another form and hurry away. After all, nobody pays attentions to insignificant little, baby goats.

* * *

Voldemort towered over Potter's cell, a dark sneer on his face. He took in the weak, almost dead form of Harry Potter, lying on top of a dirty mess of hair that he could only presume was Black. He was reaching towards a mangled, red-haired girl, his eyes drooping, as if even such a small action caused him great pain.

He cackled – what an easy thing it would be, to defeat Potter! The Ministry were such fools – they had made it horribly simple for him to kill him!

* * *

Dumbledore towered over the tiny form of a cockroach, which skittled through the bars of a cell. He glared down at the floor, and continued skipping…um…_trotting_, his hooves clicking against the cold floor.

Why, oh _why _did he have to have a _goat _as his Animagus? If he could, he would've buried his face in his beard, but the little goatee on his chin didn't allow even _that_.

* * *

Voldemort paused, and narrowed his eyes. There was something…_wrong _with this picture. His senses had been twitching ever since he had entered this part of Azkaban. His keen, evil eyes flickered over the trembling form of Potter and suddenly realisation dawned on him. He cursed silently and gripped his wand tightly.

"This isn't possible – how could they cast an illusion on their cells, without a _wand_?" Voldemort muttered, moving his stick in an intricate pattern, "Unless…unless this has been a Ministry plot the whole time. No – those bumbling fools are no more useful than a goat!"

* * *

Running – um, walking very fast in a…goat-like manner – through the halls, Dumbledore couldn't help but feel an unexplainable flash of anger.

But, of course, he passed it off as an overdose of stress. (Surely it couldn't be faulted to lemon drops, after all, as they were Magic's gift to Muggles – and that of course, left nothing else to be the explanation.)

* * *

Making a rather violent slash downwards, Voldemort watched as the illusion slowly unveiled itself, his excitement building by each second. So what if there was a small charm over the cell – the people inside would still be just as he expected. Useless, frail and ultimately, ripe for the killing.

As the last of the disguise faded away, Voldemort's energy fizzled out, as he was met with nothing but a bright red curtain, with a large, tacky gold poster messily taped onto it.

_PRIVATE!  
Please remember to knock._

Voldemort scoffed.

_If it's Voldy – please go back to your sad, pathetic hole of a fortress. Your life will be relatively peaceful if you do that rather than enter. Or you may end up on the back of Quirrell's, um, backside. You know, since his head is probably burnt off anyway. And please don't burn the curtains, Tommy, they were a rather nice shade, don't you think?_

Voldemort didn't know what infuriated him more: the childish use of his name (Muggle or otherwise), the indifference reference to the fact that _Potter _was the one that somehow defeated him (momentarily, of course) forcing him, mere shadow and vapour, to inhabit on the back of some idiot's head, or the fact that the note was so utterly stupid that it was insulting the _slightest_. **(1)**

Furiously, he forced the curtains apart with a wordless spell, and his eyes glittered, getting ready to throw a deadly, vicious spell at Potter who was –

* * *

Now, here is a special intervention from the purely fictional Psychology Team, consisting of two already mentally scarred guards:

Steven: Voldemort is a very evil person. He is a maniac that feels no emotions.  
Lucas: He is heartless. He doesn't even know what emotions are.  
Steven: Emotions scare him. Just like death.  
Lucas: When faced with something he knows nothing about, he will run.  
Steven: *looks awkward* ...like we did.  
Lucas: …yes. *clears throat nervously*

* * *

– making out with a Weasley.

Voldemort faltered. His eyes grew as wide as saucers (if Lucius was watching, he would probably notice, with frightened awe, how similar they looked to that foolish elf, Dobby's) and he took a step back, his hand shaking.

"W-w-w-" he seemed to stutter, unable to comprehend what was happening, before he exploded, "WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

A black, shaggy dog lifted his head from his small bed, looking at him with amused grey eyes, which seemed to be taunting him. Neither Potter nor the She-Weasley had turned from their previous activities. Voldemort gripped his bald head in agony. _He was going insane!_

Suddenly the couple broke apart, and a fully healthy, energized Potter looked up at him with cool eyes, "Didn't you read the sign? _Please remember to knock_?"

Voldemort's thoughts were going a hundred miles per second – how was this possible? The room – the people – Potter – what Potter was _doing _– how? Was he hallucinating? Yes, that must be it – he must've forgotten to have his vitamin potions (not being a human meant he had to have a hundred of those per day) today, and this was all not really, because there was no, _no _way that this could possibly happen –

* * *

Another Intervention from Steve & Lucas (feel free to ignore this! They highly recommend you do!)

Lucas: Then, he'd probably go into denial.  
Steven: *pauses* …like we did.  
Lucas: You know, I really, _really _feel like strangling you right now.

* * *

Dumbledore skidded to a halt, only a few meters away from Voldemort, who looked as if his baby – um, his very _ferocious_, man-eating baby _snake_, that is – had just died. Not bothering to question why, he opened his mouth to cry out, heroically, "Stop right there, Tom!" and save the day from the evil villain.

…too bad he forgot he was still a goat.

* * *

Voldemort turned, almost mechanically, and his scarlet red eyes zeroed in onto the small form of a goat. He growled. Now he was seeing _goats _as well? Goats didn't just pop up out of nowhere, not in _Azkaban_! Damn it all – this was all just a delusion anyway. Voldemort snarled and pulled out his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

Fortunately, the goat in question quickly regained his senses and turned back into the unmistakable form of Albus Dumbledore, whom wandlessly blocked the spell with a large box. Unfortunately for Voldemort, at the pace he was thinking, he only managed to see a version of the truth.

And that was a rather stupid looking goat; make a block appear out of nowhere.

Voldemort howled, and proceeded to Disapparate away. He just couldn't take it anymore! He was going crazy!

* * *

Dumbledore looked up, shocked as the famed Dark Lord lost his façade and forfeited the battle (which had barely even started) within seconds. Whatever was in that chamber must have traumatised him horribly. He stepped forward, cautiously, only to be met by a bright red curtain, and a gold poster, which was unevenly pinned onto the fabric.

_PRIVATE!  
Please remember to knock._

Albus raised an eyebrow, dubiously.

_If it's ol' Dumbly – Kindly disappear from this area, and while you're at it, choke on your lemon drops. It would do the whole world good. Really._

And for the first time, 'Dumbly' was absolutely and utterly speechless, his mind not being able to fully comprehend what was taped onto _Harry's _cell.

Hmm…gives you déjà vu, doesn't it?

* * *

**(1) **My fault…I couldn't think of anything funny… -_-"

* * *

**Author's Box.**

I am not at all happy with this chapter. I really don't like it at all. It seems like a rather dragged out, boring attempt at humour, but I know, at this point, I really can't do much better with this. It took me ages to even put _something _up. So, I'm sorry, but this is what you get. It's not my best (in my eyes) but it's better than nothing.

I am dreadfully sorry for the lack of updates, but I would still love you to bits if you reviewed. It really does help motivation, and it's the fact that I've been getting sudden reviews for this that prompted me to get of my ass and start writing. ;)

Thank you all so, so much!

D x


End file.
